


gentle but robust

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton and Papyrus, making things work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gentle but robust

The nice thing about being with Papyrus-

-well, there are lots of very nice things about being with Papyrus, in Mettaton’s opinion. That’s why he’s with Papyrus in the first place. But the nice thing about being with Papyrus specifically in a sexual context is that he doesn’t know what he’s missing, or else doesn’t seem to mind.

Most monsters have some kind of natural genitalia. Papyrus doesn’t: he’s a skeleton, what would it even look like? Mettaton doesn’t: he’s a robot, he wasn’t built with that in mind. Privately, he’s a little grateful he never had to have a conversation like that with Alphys during his construction.

So there’s a lot that other monsters would consider ‘normal’ that they just can’t do together.

But Papyrus has never brought any of that up, and Mettaton can’t tell if he’s inexperienced enough not to know what else is out there, or he’s just devoted enough that none of that stuff matters to him.

Either way, Mettaton knew that from the moment Papyrus asked him, red-faced and tripping over the words, how to make him feel good, that he would find a way to make things work for them.

Mettaton’s heart is sensitive. It’s more delicate than the rest of him; Papyrus could probably crush it in his hand if he wanted to. Only because Mettaton knows beyond the shadow of a doubt that Papyrus will be careful with it does he opens up its storage tank and lets Papyrus touch it.

Papyrus strokes his heart with boney fingers, as gently as he possibly can. His fingers are cool, not as fumbling as they used to be but still not as confident as their owner. Mettaton groans, trying not to dig into Papyrus’s clavicle as pleasure washes over him.

Papyrus’ bones aren’t quite as sensitive as Mettaton’s heart, but Papyrus is louder in his appreciation when Mettaton strokes the inside of his ribcage or rubs against his pelvis, moaning Mettaton’s name or words of encouragement that break off halfway through. Papyrus has always been the loud one, and the sincere one. It’s endearing, especially now.

After some experimenting, Papyrus has figured out exactly how hard he can rub Mettaton’s heart before it’s too much. He builds up to that point, slow but relentless, and Mettaton’s voice amplifies from murmurs to louder cries as he clutches to him more tightly.

They don’t finish at the same time: it’s usually Mettaton first, though he thinks he has a handicap. It doesn’t matter. If he’s done first that means he gets to focus on Papyrus’ gorgeous face when he’s climaxing. If he’s done second, it means he can go right into cuddling with him after he’s put his heart back. Either is fine.

This might not be most monsters’ ‘normal’ way to have sex. Maybe it’s not as fulfilling; Mettaton wouldn’t know. But Papyrus has never acted as if he’s missing out on anything, and Mettaton himself thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
